Letters to the Longbottoms
by Beautifully Malicious
Summary: I'm truly sorry, I can't come home. I love you, Luna.' Luna has gone missing and has left her family behind, she won't come home for Neville, but will what her daughter tell her make her return? Better than summary. Neville/Luna rating just to be safe


**I keep telling people I own Harry Potter but- HEY IS THAT A UNICORN?!  
Read and review please! Everything that is underlined is what Luna and Neville have crossed out before they send their letters. **

_To my Love  
To my darling__  
__Dear Neville,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave, I couldn't stay there. I wish I could. I am truly sorry, I didn't want to hurt you, but I see I have hurt you more by leaving. __I think its better if we divorced__ I think its better if you don't come looking for me, I need some time to think. Everything just happened so fast. I love you, and you know that, but I had to go.  
Once again, I'm really sorry._

_Love, Luna _

_PS. Look after Nettie, tell her mummy is well. _

Luna,

I need you Luna, _we _need you, don't just run off and leave us. You're better than that. Nettie is missing you, don't do this to her, don't make her think that her mother doesn't want to see her. All I've heard from her since you left was 'Does Mummy not like us?', only you can make her believe you care by coming home and holding her tight. Just come home. Just stay safe, don't do anything stupid.

Neville

_Neville, _

_The reason I left was because I did something stupid, so why would I leave only to make more mistakes? Although, I think I'm making more mistakes by leaving. But there isn't anything you can do; I refuse to see your face Neville. Tell Nettie that Mummy loves her and wishes she could be with her._

_Luna_

**To Mummy,**

**Wy ar you not home? I mis you, daddy misses you two. I luv you mummy, pleas cum home. **

**Luv form, Nettie xxx**

_Nettie,_

_Don't worry, honey, I'll see you soon. _

_Love, Mummy_

Dear Luna,

It's been 5 months, Luna, when are you coming home? You got Nettie's hopes up, and then you never came. I love you. Please come home, even if it's only for a week, I need to see you. If you don't come home, we're coming to find you.

Love, Neville

_Neville,_

_Do you think I want to be where I am? I'm doing this for your own good; you don't want to see me. Even though I don't want to be here, I need to. I'm just going to cause more pain if I come home._

_Luna x_

Luna,

Don't be so silly, you've always been beautiful in my eyes, nothing could change that. I love your company, even if you do speak a load of nonsense sometimes. Come home, I won't judge, I'll just be happy to have you in my arms again. Please.

Neville

_Dear Nettie,_

_Happy 7__th__ birthday!  
Have a wonderful day; I'm sorry I can't be there. Don't forget to make a wish before you blow the candles out. _

_Love, Mummy_

Dear Luna,

It will have been a year next week since you left. It will be a few months since you promised to come home. It will be 9 years since we've been married.  
I've given up hope on you coming home.  
I asked Nettie what she wished for the other day. She told me she wished to see your face, and that she wishes every single day that you would come home. If you won't come home for me, come home for her.  
Don't let her think this is how families are, her grandparents are either dead or sick in hospital, she has no brother or sisters, she has no aunties and uncles, she has no cousins and it feels like she has no mother.

Neville

**Dear Mum,**

**Wishing doesn't work. Begging doesn't work. What will work? The fact that I'm about to turn 13? Or will you still stay away like the awful person you are?!**

**Antoinette L**

_Dear Neville,_

_I'm coming home, don't tell Nettie. Don't tell anyone. I'll explain when I see you. _

_Love, Luna xx_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neville POV

I had been peeking out of the window every time I heard the gate squeak. As it got later I started to give up on Luna's promise. Nettie stormed into the living room and punched her fists into the wall.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, she did this everyday and each day it was the same answer;  
"Why hasn't she come back?!" Nettie screamed throwing the glass she had in her hands at the wall. I watched as the tiny pieces lay on the floor. I helped her pick up the pieces, cutting my hands as I did so. I heard a knock at the door, before I could get up Nettie had already opened the door.  
"Happy Birthday." Came the familiar voice, it floated in the air and I revelled in the scent of honey as it wafted through too. I shot up from my place on the floor and raced to the door.  
There she was, after years she was finally back. As I moved closer I noticed she looked different. Her hair was slightly darker, her skin more tanned and she had deep gashes on her face. I forced back the tears as I looked her up and down. Her clothes were dirty, blood stained and torn. She smiled her wonderful smile and calmly stated,  
"This is why I wouldn't come back." She walked towards me as she said it, I didn't understand.  
"But with a bath you'd be fine, what's so wrong with you?" I asked brushing her hair behind her ears, which had many bite marks in them. She leaned closer to my ear and whispered,  
"I'm like Remus was." She turned back to Nettie and just smiled. I was too shocked to stop her from escaping back out the door. At least I knew why she was gone now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Neville,_

_Sorry I left after only a few seconds, I didn't want to stay. Too many bad memories, I might see you again sometime. Remember that I love you._

_Love, Luna Longbottom xxx_

Luna watched as the grey owl flew from its perch and out of the window towards the man she loved.

* * *


End file.
